Thunder
by Ch377yb
Summary: LEMON. I am trying to up date as much as possible. It all started because of a thunderstorm. Sorry its taken me so long to update, Chapter 20 is a bit short, sorry guys but hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

She ran faster hearing the thunder over her head, she was scared of thunder and lightening, she could just miss the heavy rain if she hurried. No such luck for her, the rain hit her, hard, and she had forgotten her umbrella and her coat was being fixed. She knocked on the door of Syaoran's house, shaking, dripping from head to foot with water, she was freezing standing there, she was a little early cause she had run all the way here. She hoped that wouldn't inconvenience him. She plastered a shaky smile on her face and waited for him to answer the door. She blushed as he opened the door.

"K-Kinamoto- san, y-your early, come inside" he stepped aside to let her in, hid cheeks bright red, he was only so far dressed in his trousers and towelling dry his hair, he closed the door and let her inside and then hurried to his room to put on a t-shirt and fetch Sakura a towel and some fresh clothes. He hoped they would fit her. When he returned to her she was covering her ears as another thunderclap was heard, she hated thunderstorms. Good thing she wasn't alone. They where meant to be studying for their exams, they where on their own tonight as Eriol and Tomoyo where abroad with their English class. He sighed as he handed her the clothes. "I hope they fit, sorry I have none of Maylin's clothes here." She smiled in gratitude, only to jump into him as thunder was heard again. She gripped his t-shirt tightly in her hands and shook, he did the only thing he knew what to do and wrap his arms around her. She was scared.

She blushed letting go of him and pulling away from him. He also blushed rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. She took the clothes from him.

"I'll just go change" she said in a quiet voice as she looked down at the floor. She quickly brushed past him and went down the hallway to the bathroom. He carried her bag into the living room. He was feeling very uncomfortable. He had reacted to her; her dress was sticking to her like a second skin, what normal guy wouldn't get aroused by her? He sighed, he couldn't get rid of his problem, not at the moment anyway, he'd have to hide it somehow. He sat on the floor very carefully, and thought. "L-Li- kun?" he heard her call, he done the only thing he could think of doing, he placed a pillow on his lap, hiding his arousal from her, the blush was clear on his cheeks. "The trousers where too big even with your belt, I'm sorry I can only wear the shirt till my dress is dry" she blushed hiding her body behind the doorframe. He nodded stiffly and she smiled shyly at him. She quickly made her way into the room and sat on the floor opposite him, his shirt just reached the middle of her thighs. It was going to be a long study session.

She noticed his red face. "Li-kun are you alright? Your face is red" He went darker in colour and shook his head.

"I'm fine" he stuttered as she crawled forward, towards him, poor innocent Sakura didn't know what affect she was having on him or what assets she was showing off to him. The shirt rose behind her further up her legs as she crawled forward, exposing some of the creamy skin she had kept hidden, the shirt hung loosely in front of her, he could see straight down it. He stiffened and could feel himself arousing more to what he could see. She wasn't a big help. She placed her forehead against his, his heart was pounding, her lips where so close. He swallowed hard.

Thunder struck again, she jumped, letting out a squeak of fear and ended up falling forward onto him. She blushed and looked up at him, both where only just 18 and in their last year of high school, he swallowed praying she didn't notice the uncomfortable state he was in. He sat and stared down at the beautiful girl looking up at him from his lap. Her breathing had quickened as she noticed how handsome he really was, she had always liked Syaoran, she placed her hands either side of his crossed legs and pushed herself up towards him, her lips nearly in contact with his own, he lent down towards her, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he thought she could hear it. They where so close to kissing when the phone rang, both teenagers jumped and Sakura quickly pulled away from Syaoran, both bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

Syaoran sat and stared at the floor, he let the phone ring, he couldn't get up and get the phone in his state. Sakura looked at the carpeted floor in front of her, she was blushing dark red, her heart beating fast, her breathing heavy, something inside her was burning, burning to feel what his lips would feel like against her own. She was surprised at the thoughts running through her head. He was finding it harder, his arousal was obvious, hers wasn't as obvious. He was shaking and breathing hard, he was also in agony, just from nearly kissing her, what would happen if… no he couldn't allow his thoughts to get that far, he would end up having a nose bleed and passing out thinking that in front of the desire and love of his life, all which he kept secret from her and everyone else.

The phone had stopped ringing. H sighed heavily. "S-Shall we get on with some studying?" he said through a shaky voice. She looked up at him, she noticed his voice quiver, she wanted to know why he was acting so strange, why he was so stiff around her? She wanted to know, and she wanted to get closer to him, be with him, help him in anyway she could. He closed his eyes, obviously thinking, she crawled quietly over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to his ear. He felt her arms and his eyes shot open, at the moment he couldn't stand her body near his, he was scared at what would happen, he felt her breath against his ear. He swallowed and willed his body and heart to calm.

"What can I do to help?" she whispered in his ear. He was shaking; he couldn't take having her warm body any closer. He swallowed and turned his head to face her.

"You have no idea how much you can help me Sakura" he said, his voice thick with control and strain of keeping himself in check. She smiled.

"Tell me" the feeling of her breath against his lips was torture beyond belief.

"Sakura - Chan you don't know what your asking" he reached up and removed her arms from around his neck, although he knew it would be risky he stood and walked over to the doorway, his back facing her. First she was shocked he had said her first name, second she knew she had to do something, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her soft frame against his back, he stopped walking.

"S-Syaoran - Kun… Please tell me, I want to help, let me help you, I want you to relax around me, be yourself, please" he relax a little, she didn't know how much he wanted to relax, he was just so pent up with sexual desire for the woman with her arms around his waist he couldn't.

He blushed realising they where calling each other by first name, she was also bushing but didn't move. "Please" she asked through a whisper.

"You really want to help that much?" he said, barely a whisper, his brown eyes hidden beneath the shadow of his messy locks of hair. She nodded. He took one of her hands and slowly, so not to scare her, run it down his body, he was going through hell. Her eyes widened when her fingers brushed across his arousal. "Your prepared to help me with that?" his voice had traces of fear and worry. He was nervous.

"Yes, if it will help you" now his eyes widened as her hand left his and traced the rest of his arousal, he flinched; his breathing was short sharp breaths. His eyes closed, she smiled. "I will do anything for you Syaoran – Kun, I care too much about you to let you be in pain or agony" was he hearing this from her, the young woman he had loved and then grew to desire over the years.

"S-Sakura – Chan" he turned breaking the contact that he was really enjoying. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against him. "I-I love you dearly, I cant let you do this just to help my own selfish needs, I should be able to keep my desires in check, especially around you. Your so innocent and not aware of the affect you have on me." She smiled and looked up at him.

"To start with stop with Chan at the end of my name, and then I would never do something that I would regret, you forget everything I have gone through." She was right. She was strong willed, would never let anyone push her around or make her do something she didn't want to. He didn't move, she was scared he wouldn't let her help him now. "Syaoran?" he smiled and kissed the top of her head, that contact of his lips on her skin made her skin burn. Burn for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't not let me help you" she said, stubbornness in her voice. He chuckled, he run his hands up her back, his fingers brushing against the base of her neck, making her involuntary shiver to that light touch. His lips where close to her ear, she closed her eyes feeling his breath against her ear.

"Are you cold Sakura?" he asked his fingers threading through her hair. She sighed.

"No" she said, barley a whisper, he smiled he gently nipped at her ear lobe, making her jump slightly. She never expected that to feel so good, her fingers curled around, gripping his t-shirt tightly as she felt her knees weaken. "mmm…." She sighed again as his lips trailed down her neck. His hands gently massaging her head. "Syaoran…"

"Yes Sakura?" at the moment he was managing to control his own desire for her. Just barely but he was managing, to let her feel what he was feeling when she touched him for those short moments.

He kissed back up the centre of her throat; he heard a small embarrassed moan escape from her mouth. He smiled as her cheeks turned bright red. "Syaoran… I want to help you, you shouldn't be doing this for me" she said through a ragged breath.

"It is helping me, I want to make u feel what you was making me feel" his hands skimmed down her small body and gently caressed her secret place, her knuckles turned white as the grip on his t-shirt tightened. He smiled, she did feel it. "Syaoran, don't, please" he stopped, his hands moving back up to cup her cheeks. She felt a slight pang of regret for telling him to stop, but if she let him carry on she wouldn't let him stop and the promise she made to her mother would be shot. He made her feel safe, secure, like she meant something, beautiful but then he frustrated her, made her burn for him, yearn, need. She sighed.

"I'm sorry" he smiled and hugged her, he couldn't deny that a part of him was a little disappointed but he respected her too much. "My promise, I cant break it, I thought I could help you, but I can't" she stepped away from him, he caught her hands.

"Sakura its ok, don't worry about it. There is no rush." She shyly smiled up at him. Her cheeks tinted red, and flustered. He smiled and kissed her lips, this was their first kiss between them, there was fire and passion lingering between them but he had to keep his desire at bay, he could help himself when he was alone tonight, he couldn't force her and he would never even dream of it either.

He went and checked her dress was dry, it was nearly dry, she sat in the living room, her hand against her chest, her heart was beating heavy and fast. She couldn't calm it down or get rid of the blush on her cheeks. It was finally calming down as Syaoran come into the room. "Shall we actually get on with studying now?" he asked a chuckle in his voice. The thunderstorm had stopped and she had just realised it, everything that had been going on had distracted her. She sighed as she relaxed. He smiled and passed her her bag of books. He was still tense but now she knew exactly the reason why, she loved him dearly but she couldn't break her promise to her mother, she had to control the desire inside and he knew he had to control his. It was just a matter of time of waiting. "Sakura?" she looked up at him. "What was the promise you made to your mother?" he cheek flared again, bright red and her heart started to beat fast again, can she tell him without scaring him?


	4. Chapter 4

He had noticed the change in colour of her cheeks, he watched her as she swallowed.

"I-I don't know if I can tell you Syaoran" she said quietly, nervous of what might happen. He wondered what it could be, it was obviously something to do with earlier.

"You don't have to tell me you know I was just curious"

"I want to but I don't know if I can tell you just yet." She said panic in her voice; she didn't want to offend him. She leaned forward her hand clutching the front of his shirt, keeping it closed. "It's just I don't want to scare you and I don't want to push you away and make you think you have to stay away from me because of that promise, I don't want you to go away from me. Earlier I wanted to help you but I couldn't, I can but I'm scared it will go too far that I will break that promise"

"You have to wait till your married before you can sleep with someone?" he asked, her cheeks where red, his too but he ignored it, the thought of him sleeping with her, touching her skin, made him tense again, he had to get them thoughts out of his head.

She sat back on her heels and looked down at the floor, her eyes quivering with shyness and nerves. He smiled at her, she looked as innocent as she actually was.

"Yes that's what I have to do" he smiled and leaned forward and kissed her head.

"Sakura I know now, you don't have to worry, if you want something to happen, not that far, but something then I will but not that far. I can control myself you know" he couldn't believe that they where talking about this, not even an hour ago they had just realised how each other felt. Both blushed dark red, they where shy, uncertain and scared of what they might find if they ventured in that path that they may of done earlier. They smiled shyly at each other.

Later Sakura was dressed back in her own clothes and was slightly more comfortable around him while they studied together. Most of their work was done and they where getting bored, it had started raining again but not storming like before. "Do you want to stay for dinner Sakura?" he asked as they packed their books away. She smiled.

"Yes, that would be lovely" she replied, he watched her from the kitchen doorway; she had matured in features and body as she had gotten older. Her eyes where still the deep beautiful emerald green they had always been and he had always thought of her as cute, but now she was stunningly beautiful. She now had extremely long legs that looked like they would never end, perfect curves, all of her drove him wild with frustration.

She blushed realising he was watching her. She slowly moved towards the kitchen, tonight she would be alone at home; she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Syaoran, she liked spending time with him, hardly ever was alone with him, now that they where aware of each others feelings then they may be able to. "Syaoran?"

"Hmmm?" he asked hearing her curious voice.

"We are a couple now right?" he laughed, her cheeks bright red. He smiled at her and took her hands in his, his thumbs running across her knuckles, her skin heating.

"Yes we are Sakura" she smiled and stood on her tips of her toes and gave him a small kiss on his lips, that brief contact between them made them realise that they at a very strong sexual attraction and they needed to be careful encase it went to far.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself against him, the small kiss went from gentle and innocent to something bigger, his arms where around her waist, his fingers gripping the material of her dress, tension filled him. He had to be controlled. She smiled against his lips, maybe she could help him after all, without breaking her promise.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura?" his voice shaky as she deliberately pressed against him, her small soft breast pressed against him, she could feel him against her again, her cheeks red and flustered as she kissed along his jaw line and down his neck. "S-Sakura what are you doing?" She wasn't listening to him; she reached the neckline of his t-shirt.

"I can help without breaking my promise, just for now don't touch me" he swallowed, hard. He felt her delicate fingers brush against his arms as she reached down and beneath his t-shirt, feeling her feather light touch against his skin made him tense even more. His eyes closed as she lifted his t-shirt and kissed the newly exposed skin.

"S-Sakura" he breathed. Her mouth was extremely close to the waistband of his trousers and was causing his head to swim. "M-Maybe we should move" he said through a strangled breath, she smiled up at him.

"Where too?" she asked innocently, her cheeks where red, her eyes glittering, her mouth still so close to his heated skin. He gently made her stand and walked back to the living room, her hand in his. She got the jest of it and gave a small tug on his hand. He stopped walking and looked back at her, she smiled shyly and kissed his lips his hands itched to touch her, but she told him not to, it was so hard not to.

Her fingers moved lightly over him as she reached his painful arousal. He sucked in a breath as he felt the slight pressure of her fingers against him, she looked at him with worry in her eyes, he smiled. "Did I hurt you Syaoran?" He shook his head, wishing in his head that she would carry on. She did. Her fingers ran along him, he swallowed again and closed his eyes, his knees felt weak form her touch, he wanted to be supported by something, she pressed against his shoulder with her other hand, moving him backward where his heels hit the sofa and made him sit down. She looked down at him, his cheeks where red from embarrassment and frustration. She blushed seeing him in this state was new to her and she wanted to know what he felt like, what he looked like. She sat beside him, running a hand along him again, his hands dug into the sofa's material as she kissed his neck as well as running her fingers along him. He bit his bottom lip. She was curious, nervous and worried encase they went too far. He respected all of that but at the moment his mind was foggy and inside he was begging her to touch him.

Her other hand undid the button on his trousers and then she slowly moved the zipper down, he could see her hands shaking. He stilled her hands, as much as it frustrated him doing so if she didn't want to do this then he wouldn't let her.

"I don't want you to do this for my own benefit Sakura" she smiled up at him.

"I'm just nervous I've never done this before" he kissed her forehead, her fingers slipped beneath his trousers and her hand came in contact with his boxers, keeping him restrained. He bit harder on his bottom lip feeling her hand gently rubbing him. He let out a small moan, his cheeks turning darker as she giggle. "I take it that's good then?" she knew he wouldn't answer as she moved faster with her hand, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the sofa, enjoying her curious examination of him, enjoying her hand against him and her mouth so close to his skin. She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

He felt his muscles tighten and his stomach grow warm, he grabbed her hand and stopped her movements, she blinked at him confused.

"S-Sakura, I'm not sure if I should let… if you should carry on"

"Why not? Is it not helping?" her cheeks red, he blushed brightly.

"Y-Yes it is, I-its just helping too much" he chuckled nervously, he didn't know how to explain, he kissed the top of her hand before placing it in her lap and then fastening his trousers back up. He stood and walked towards the hallway, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe another time Sakura, I'll let you carry on another time" he was embarrassed. He wasn't ready and neither was she. She blushed, also embarrassed. Her eyes quivered with unshed tears, had she done something wrong? He noticed her eyes as he turned to look at her. "Oh Sakura please, don't cry, its nothing to do with what you have done, its to do with me not being ready for all of this quite so fast" she whipped her eyes and smiled. She looked down at her lap, running her fingers around each other and pulling the creases from her dress out.

"I'm sorry Syaoran" he smiled and hugged her.

"It's alright Sakura." She hugged him back, a smile spread across her lips.

"Should we order food Syaoran?" he nodded, none of them wanted to move out of each other's embrace.

Sakura sighed, as she lay on her bed, fully clothed and light on, she stared up at her ceiling. She smiled remembering today, it al had happened because she had gotten wet in the thunderstorm. Maybe she should get wet in thunderstorms around Syaoran more often, she blushed brightly and shook her head of them thoughts. Her mother had asked her before she died to promise she wouldn't sleep with anyone, she was so young to even know what he meant properly but she knew now she was older, but around Syaoran that promise was proving difficult to keep. She yearned for him to touch her, to kiss her. She sighed, before she could even think about making love with Syaoran she had to marry him, and she was sure that Syaoran wasn't the type of guy that just wanted sex and she knew he wouldn't marry her unless they both knew that they really wanted to be together for good.

"Oh mother, why did you make me make that promise with you, I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep it" she said to herself as she rolled onto her front and buried her face in her pillow. She gripped the pillow either side of her head with her hands, her body was restless. She curled her legs up, curling herself into a ball her face still hidden in her pillow. "Syaoran why did you make me feel this way?" she asked. Sighing she closed her eyes, she wanted to sleep at least a little bit.

Syaoran flopped heavily onto his sofa, he sighed, his body finally relaxing. He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes, listening to the quietness in his house. He loved having Sakura with him alone, although today took the desire for her to a whole new height. He couldn't get the picture of her in her soaking wet dress, or when she leaned forward to check his temperature in his shirt. He realised his body was reacting again and although he was alone he still blushed. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, why must she have that affect on him, even just thinking about her. He looked at his lap, his arousal clear, he needed a cold shower and if that didn't work then he would have to take care of it himself.

He groaned in frustration, the cold shower didn't work, he even put it to the coldest temperature and that didn't work. He gripped the towel that was around his neck and gritted his teeth, he really hated haven't to do this, well not hated just didn't want to do it too often and become addicted to it. Normally a cold shower would work on him but not this time, today had been too much. He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura when he first saw her, soaked through, her dress sticking to her like a second skin, her in his shirt, so short it just barely covered her small petite body. He threw his towel in his laundry basket and laid down on his bed, he turned off his bedside lamp and lay back against his pillows, sighing his muscles relaxed slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sakura!" Mr Kinamoto called from the bottom of the stairs, "Sakura! Time to get up, Li- Kun is going to be round soon!" She was parsley awake before but when she heard Syaoran's name she shot up out of bed. She scrabbled her way out of bed, her covers wrapped around her; she tripped in her haste of getting out of bed and hit her head. She sat up groaning and rubbing her head. "Sakura are you out of bed?" she heard her father call. She made her way as quickly as possible to the bedroom door.

"Yes dad I'm up" she groaned as pain went through her head, she held her hand hard to her head. She was in a lot of pain, she dressed and washed as quickly as possible and made her way downstairs.

"Sakura are you ok?" her father asked as she sat at the table and placed her head in her hands. She groaned as the pain shot through her head, she had a red mark on her head but she hid it beneath her fringe. She nodded and Mr Kinamoto placed a bowl of porridge in front of her. It was still raining and the weather was getting everyone down, it was very hot though so Sakura wore another summer dress, but this time she wasn't going outside. Her father smiled as she ate some of her food, the doorbell rang and her father went and answered it. "Sakura, Li- Kun is here" her eyes widened as she panicked. She finished her breakfast and made sure her hair was right before going into the living room to meet Syaoran. Her father left them, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek before he went to work.

Both teens blushed being left alone, they both remembered yesterday, although Syaoran wasn't wet from the rain. He wore a coat. She smiled shyly at him.

"D-Do you want a drink?" She asked nervously. He smiled and nodded. She left the room and he sighed. Why did when ever he looked at her it reminded him of yesterday? Her dress was different from yesterdays but this one was hugging her more around her upper torso, and it wasn't even wet. He blushed, the thoughts coming into his head again. He sighed and sat down, today was going to be a long day.

Sakura hurried around in the kitchen, looking for glasses and a drink for Syaoran that he would like, she gripped the counter top tightly with her hands and braced herself against it, her head feeling dizzy, she knew why, that bump on her head this morning. She rubbed her head and shook her head; she couldn't let that ruin her day with Syaoran. She prepared the drinks for them and brought them into the living room. He noticed the bump on her forehead; she had forgotten to straighten her hair to cover it.

"Are you ok Sakura?" he stood taking the tray of drinks from her and lifting her fridge away from the delicate injured skin. He gently touched the lump, Sakura wincing at the slight pain; he apologised and made her sit. "Maybe we should go and get this checked" he said now looking at her bright emerald green eyes.

"No, no its fine, its only a little bump don't worry" he wasn't convinced but he thought if she needed to go see someone later then he would take her. He lent down and gently kissed her.

She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck, she missed his kiss. He cupped her cheeks and gently ran his tongue along her bottom lip; she shyly parted her lips, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. His thumbs rubbed her cheeks lovingly as his tongue stroked hers. She let out a small shy moan. His hands ran down her neck and down over her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.


	8. Chapter 8

One of his hands rested in the curve of her back, he gently pressed her body against his own. He gently ran his other hand down over her left breast. She jumped and pressed against his hand. He smiled, kissing along her jaw line. He gently massaged her left breast, causing her to moan and press harder against him.

"Syaoran…." She moaned his name as her hands gripped his t-shirt tightly. He walked backwards, leading her with him and sat, with her on his lap, on the sofa, her legs slightly parted and on eitherside of him. He pulled away to look at her. Her cheeks where flustered and bright red. She looked away from his intense gaze, shy and embarrassed.

"Sakura your beautiful" she smiled shyly, still not looking at him, he brought her face round using his forefinger and thumb, her eyes locked with his chocolate brown ones. He gently kissed her lips and ran his fingers through her hair. "Can I touch you this time?" he whispered in her ear, she blushed brighter and didn't look at him, slowly nodding her head, not knowing what anything would feel like if he did. She closed her eyes as he kissed her again, she kissed back anticipating where his hands would go. She felt one cupping her cheek and the other running up her leg. She jumped feeling his skin against hers. He looked at her, breaking the gentle kiss. "You don't have to let me Sakura, if you don't want me to" she shook her head. Smiling at him.

"I want you to I'm just nervous that's all" He smiled and kissed down her neck. She closed her eyes to the feel of his lips against her skin; she felt his hand slip beneath the fabric of her summer dress.

She blushed biting her bottom lip as his hand reached her secret place. She lent forward against his shoulder, burring her face in his shoulder. He smiled. She moaned against him as his fingers brushed her a little faster then before. "Syaoran…." He blushed, she said his name. His fingers made his way beneath the protective fabric of her underwear, she jumped moaning again against him. Her fingers on his shirt tightened. Her breathing quickened and she felt hot against him. She didn't want him to stop. He lent her back and made her lay on the sofa, he lent above her still in contact with her. His lips against her throat, his fingers against her secret place still. "S-Syaoran, s-stop please" he stopped his movements, both his hands rested against either side of her head, leaning over her. She was blushing madly and so was he.

He looked down into her eyes. "I'm scared" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What are you scared of my little cherry blossom?" she blushed, he knew the meaning of her name. "There is nothing to be scared off" she smiled.

"It's just because its new it scares me" he kissed her forehead again.

"There is nothing to be scared of. I wont hurt you" she stared up at him, she knew he wasn't lying to her. She kissed him gently. "Move over a little bit." She smiled and shifted over slightly as he lay beside her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her back against his torso. She smiled and closed her eyes. He smiled kissing her cheek and closed his eyes. Happy the way they where.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you want to go for a walk Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he lay beside her on the sofa stroking her cheek, she smiled up at him. It was still raining, but she would take her coat with her. She nodded and got up, she got up too quickly causing her to turn dizzy again. She braced herself on the sofa and Syaoran placed a hand in the middle of her back, supporting her. "Careful" She smiled at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Syaoran" he looked at her worried as she closed her eyes for a second

"No your not, I'm taking you to the doctors" he stood and helped her slowly to stand.

"No don't, I'll be fine after a walk" he wasn't convinced but he would keep an eye on her while they where out. They both collected their coats and made their way out the door, it was still raining. They clasped hands and walked together down the road.

They walked to the park, the rain still falling heavy, but they where both quite happy walking side by side. Suddenly Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand and ran to a puddle splashing him with water. He glared at her, smiling then and kicking water in her direction, she did the same, and soon it turned into a water fight. Syaoran caught Sakura's wrist and brought her against him. She was laughing but stopped looking up into Syaoran's eyes, they both where soaked, but neither of them cared. He cupped her cheek and bent down and kissed her, she kissed back, her fingers threading through his hair, his hands caressing her cheeks. His fingers running gently over the skin at the base of her neck, she shivered against him and clung to him.

"S-Syaoran…" she whispered against his lips, he smiled.

"Mmm…." He said against her, his fingers running through her hair, she wanted to tell him things but at the moment her brain wasn't functioning enough to let her.

"S-Syaoran, can we go back to yours, I'm getting cold out here, and also, I… I'm not scared anymore" he broke the contact for a slight second, letting them both focus.

"What about your promise?" he was wondering what was going on in Sakura's head.

"I'm sure my mother would forgive me and understand" he smiled but was uncertain.

"Sakura are you really sure, not even an hour ago you said you where scared now all of a sudden you say your not scared" she groaned, a blush across her cheeks.

"Syaoran… please. I am sure my mother will understand, I think she imagined me meeting some thugs and no having a boyfriend who loves me enough" he smiled.

"Sakura we don't have to do this now, I can wait forever for you, I love you and respect you too much to not wait" She smiled up at him and kissed him.

"I want to Syaoran… please" he stood staring at her, in thought.

"Sakura, I don't think we both are ready for the complete thing. Not yet anyway" she blushed brighter and looked down at the ground. He lifted her face up and kissed her forehead. "We can go to yours and warm up a bit and I can help you cook dinner" she smiled, shyly a little embarrassed. He took her hand and they walked towards the footpath leading to Sakura's house. She was quiet the whole way home, too embarrassed to say anything to him. When they both removed their coats they noticed their clothes where wet. Both blushed and Syaoran had a hard time keeping his gaze away from her, they where back to yesterday again.

"I-I'll go and get some clothes, you can borrow some of my brothers clothes that he left here" before she could leave Syaoran caught her hand.

"Sakura, I'm sorry" she smiled and he gently kissed her. She kissed back, both of them where cold and wet, they could feel each other much easier, they both reacted to the feel of their wet clothed bodies against each other.


	10. Chapter 10

His hands ran down her neck, his fingers slightly slipping beneath her sun dress, she blushed brightly but still kissed him back, her hands slipping underneath his t-shirt. She lifted his t-shirt, he blushed but let her do as she pleased, at the moment their minds where foggy, too clouded with passion and desire. His hands managed to undo the buttons on her dress and slip the material slowly down her shoulders. Her hands ran down his torso and her fingers tackled his belt buckle. His hands brushed over her breasts as he made his way to wrap his arms around her waist. Their hasty kisses where broken as they both stepped out of the clothes that where now around their feet. He pulled her gently back against him and kissed down her neck, she moaned as his hands cupped her breasts and his lips tackled her neck. Her fingers clutched his shoulders tightly as he lifted her up, his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Sakura" Syaoran said as he pressed her against him and the wall. "As much as I am enjoying this, shouldn't we go slower?" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No this pace is fine" he smiled. She let herself down and took his hand; she tugged him towards the stairs. He knew where she was going to take him.

"Our clothes?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and quickly gathered them in her arms, pulling him towards the stairs, making him hurry. They both laughed, making their way up the stairs, at the moment embarrassment was forgotten. She kissed him closing her door and dropping their clothes. Maybe her mother wouldn't mind. She loved Syaoran dearly and he loved her dearly too.

He laid her down on her bed and climbed on top of her. His hands roamed over her body. Her back arched against him. His lips kissed down her throat and across her collarbone. Their hands removed all their clothes, embarrassed blushes and stuttered words of embarrassment passed between them. He kissed and massaged each of her breasts, moans escaping her mouth, her back arching, and her fingers digging into her duvet cover. "Sakura, are you sure?" he asked positioning himself between her legs, she looked up at him, her cheeks flustered and red, her eyes sparkling. Should she break that promise? They have come this far, would he be angry? She took a deep breath.


	11. Chapter 11

"S-Syaoran…" he looked at her, his eyes searching hers. Maybe she wasn't so sure as she thought she was, maybe she had second thoughts. He lent his forehead against hers. "Syaoran I-" she averted her gaze from his. She was nervous and embarrassed.

"Darling I can wait, as far as we are is fine. I'm not some sex hungry thug" she giggled beneath him. She reached up and caressed his cheek.

"C-Can we try? I know I'm breaking my promise to my mother but I'm sure if she knows I'm in love and that you love me too she will be fine." He kissed her forehead and made her wrap her arms around his neck and he lifted her slightly as he tried as gently as possible to enter her, she tensed at the pain she felt. "S-Syaoran it hurts" he stopped moving, he kissed her and hugged her, gently rocking back and forth with her adjusting slightly to him. He managed to go inside all the way, he stopped moving completely. She was crying, tears where rolling down her cheeks. He whipped them away with his thumb.

"We can stop even now Sakura, if it hurts you too much then I will stop" She shook her head, she didn't want him to stop, it wasn't the pain she was crying about, it wasn't regret either. She was crying over her promise, she had broken it, she was sure her mother would forgive her. She kissed him hard, her arms tightly around him, he moved slowly at first and as she grew more adjusted to him he moved faster. The pain gradually faded away, her fingers dug into his back as she clung to him, her back arching, her breasts pressing against his chest, he moaned against her skin as he kissed along her collarbone. There cheeks flooded with colour and sweat formed quickly on their skin. Her legs tightened around his waist as he thrusted deeper each time, she arched her back further moaning louder, he gently nipped at her skin. "Sakura.." he moaned feeling heat growing in his stomach. His hands ran through her hair as he drew her closer and kissed her passionately.

"Syaoran..." she moaned his name as her body grew warm, she wanted to reach something but she didn't know what. Her grip around him tightened as he moved in and out of her faster, their breathing becoming shallow and strained.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked his arms wrapped around Sakura. She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his chest. His fingers caressed her shoulders skin. Maybe rain was a good thing. She closed her eyes and tightened her hold around him.

"I love you Syaoran" she whispered to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Sakura" he closed his eyes as she did and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. They woke with a start an hour later, they had to get dressed before Sakura's father came home and found them the way they where. She watched him as he slipped on his clothes, she could now see how his body frame was, she smiled watching him from the bed. He noticed her watching him and he sat on her bed to pull on his socks. He blushed feeling her gaze watching him.

"Do you think your mother will be ok?" he asked watching her carefully. Her eyes filled with tears, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her against his chest and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Sakura, you should of told me, I didn't want you regretting it" she shook her head against his chest, he kissed the top of her head and gently squeezed her.

"I don't regret it Syaoran, that's not the reason I'm crying, what happens if my mother wasn't happy? I just want a sign that she is happy for me" he rubbed her back.

"I'm sure she is happy for you cherry blossom" she looked up at him tears still rolling slowly down her cheeks. He smiled down at her.

"You really think she is?" he nodded and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. She kissed him back and she stood to his feet. She smiled at him and whipped her eyes.

"I'll go and make you and your dad something to eat, as he will be home soon" she quickly dressed and made her way downstairs, following him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Syaoran you really don't have to cook" he smiled at her as he took out ingredients from the fridge. "Syaoran, I'm on duty to cook today and besides you're my guest" she said with a stubborn look to her beautiful face. He chuckled.

"Fine you can help, cook the meat for me" she smiled and placed a pan on the stove, turning on the fire to the right temperature. She placed the meat in the pan and stirred it with a wooden spoon. He smiled watching her from where he was chopping the vegetables. He had finished and washed them in no time, the meat was nearly cooked too. He walked to where she was standing still stirring the meat, making sure it all cooked. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her against. She jumped feeling his arms around her waist. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear.

"For what?" she asked, he smiled and kissed her neck. She swallowed.

"For letting me love you and show you I love you" She smiled, she jumped as she felt his arousal against her again, he was very easily excited, she thought.

"Syaoran you…" she didn't know how to say it "Your excited again" her cheeks flushed, she only whispered those words but they embarrassed both of them.

"I'm sorry I can't help it, you make me like this, it's only you" he gently pulled her back pressing her against him; she shivered at the feel of him pressed against her bottom. His fingers slid down her neck. "Your dad will be home soon" she pouted as he moved away from her. "Today has gone too quickly" he said walking back over to his preparations of the food. She smiled.

"Yes it has" the dinner was set and ready on the table when Sakura's father got home, he asked Syaoran to stay, her father noticed something different about both of them, they where more at ease with each other. He smiled, as long as his daughter was happy.

She walked with Syaoran to the door when he left after dinner, he smiled and kissed her forehead, and she pouted up at him.

"You did that earlier" he said chuckling. She blushed, he had noticed.

"Kiss me again before you go please" she asked, her voice only loud enough for him to hear. He pulled her close, his arms wrapped around her waist and gently kissed her lips, she responded back to the kiss. They both blushed as they pulled away from the kiss, they still couldn't stop blushing or get over the fact that today happened. "Bye Syaoran, I'll see you tomorrow?" tomorrow Tomoyo and Eriol where returning to Japan. He smiled.

"Bye Sakura, see you in the morning to go and meet them" She waved at him till he disappeared around the corner on his way home.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few weeks since Sakura and Syaoran had that encounter, so far they haven't been alone since then to be able to talk about it or even repeat it as much as they both wanted to. Tomoyo wasn't very happy that she had missed when Sakura and Syaoran got together. Eriol and Tomoyo had also gotten together over the time they had been in England. "So Sakura" Tomoyo asked her best friend and cousin when they sat in Tomoyo's bedroom alone a few weeks after Tomoyo and Eriol had returned. "What really happened between Syaoran and you?" Sakura looked up her cheeks red and flustered, she couldn't tell Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled happily. 

"It was raining when I went over to Syaoran's and I had forgotten my coat not knowing it was going to rain" She gripped the pillow that she was holding tightly against her chest, her heartbeat rising remembering their first encounter of sexual experience between them. "We managed to tell each other we liked each other" Tomoyo wasn't convinced but let her get away with what she told her. She smiled at Sakura.

"How did you tell each other?" Tomoyo's voice was full of mischievousness. Sakura's face went bright red remembering how she had so boldly ran after him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her whole body to him, completely oblivious to the reason at first why he was walking away from her. She remembered her asking to help and his warm fingers around her hand guiding her to the problem he had. She still blushed remembering it. She buried her face in the pillow and spoke with a shaky embarrassed voice. 

"I-I had told him first" She ended up covering her ears as Tomoyo shrieked with delight. She bounced over to Sakura and grabbed her hand in both of hers. Sakura mentally groaned. Here came more questions. 

"Syaoran! She keeps asking me questions" Sakura whispered down her cell phone.

"I know Sakura, Eriol keeps asking me questions too. I'm not going to say anything"

"Syaoran we haven't had any time alone since they come back, I miss you" he knew what she meant, just being in each other's company. He smiled.

"I know darling. I'll organised some time tomorrow alright?" she smiled

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" 

"See you tomorrow" they both hung up and Sakura returned to Tomoyo's room. The rest of the night round Tomoyo's was more relaxed. They watched a few films and talked about something other then Sakura and Syaoran and Tomoyo and Eriol. They had fun. Girl fun. 

Syaoran was having a similar sort of evening entertaining Eriol, his cousin and Tomoyo's, now, boyfriend. Eriol was smirking to himself as he could tell there was something defiantly different about his cousin since they had gone away, it wasn't just because him and Sakura had finally become an item, a couple, but there was also something else. Syaoran glared at him with a death glare. "You ask me one more question I will throttle you" Eriol smiled smugly at Syaoran, he clicked at what it was that was different about his cousin. Eriol chuckled. "What?" Syaoran growled.

"I've jut figured out what's different with you and Sakura" Syaoran now blushed madly. Eriol laughed, he couldn't help laughing at Syaoran's embarrassed face. 

While Sakura lay in Tomoyo's guest bed that night all she could think about was seeing Syaoran on her own, just spending time with him, then her thoughts wandered to those few weeks ago. Her body began to ache for his touch again, to feel his lips against her skin again. She rolled onto her side and curled herself up into a ball. Frustration wasn't a good thing when your boyfriend wasn't around to help you. She blushed at the thought but then smiled brightly. 

"Syaoran I miss you" she said before she closed her eyes. She wished tomorrow to come quickly. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura stood anxiously at the bus stop, under the hood of her coat, it was raining again, she was waiting for Syaoran. She scuffed the concrete pavement with the sole of her shoe, she was nervous about talking about 'that day' they spent in her bed together. She blushed and her skin grew warm. She wanted him to touch her again, but she was nervous, she wanted to kiss him again, like they had done when they where alone. She smiled and pulled her hood down over her eyes as the wind blew the rain in her direction.

Syaoran ran as fast as he could through the rain, his hood had fallen backwards, water soaked through his hair and down his face and neck. He got to Sakura a little late, she was the one who was usually late, he was breathing heavily. She giggled at the sight of him; his coat was falling to one side, his hair was wet and messier than usual, his eyes bright, his breathing heavy and strained. In her mind, his messy state still made him irresistible. She smiled brightly at him, as he caught his breath he smiled back.

"Shall we go?" he asked taking her hand in his. She blushed at the sudden contact but nodded following him, they where going to hers, as she had to take her stuff back from staying at Tomoyo's the night before.

He sighed as he closed the front door, hit by the warmth inside her house, the rain wasn't warm anymore, the rain made the weather cold, if it stopped raining it was hot again. She smiled and hung her coat up and took his from him. Her phone rung and she answered in her usual cheery voice.

"Sakura!" she heard Tomoyo's voice shout down the phone line. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Sakura had no idea what she was talking about and was still recovering from the sudden raised voice down the phone into her delicate ear.

"W-What are you talking about T-Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, shaking, holding the phone slightly away from her ear.

"H-How did you know that? How do u know it's true?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, Syaoran could no longer hear what Tomoyo was saying and watched Sakura as her face turned red. He suspected Eriol told Tomoyo something. He walked up to her and coaxed the phone away from Sakura, He smiled at her.

"Whatever Eriol has told you don't listen to him Tomoyo. None of it is true" He didn't wait to hear Tomoyo's response and hung up the phone, it began ringing again, Sakura reached for it but Syaoran gently grabbed her hand. "It's just Tomoyo" She smiled and let him pull her towards him, his arms wrapped around her waist and gently shaped her against his own body. She smiled as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers.

The ringing of the phone stopped, his tongue gently pressed against her bottom lip, she shyly parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter her mouth, she entwined her tongue with his and pushed her hands against his chest. His hands moved up her back, one hand threading through her hair. He tilted her head back slightly and kissed along her jaw line, down her throat, she moaned, her cheeks flushed. He smiled against her skin, his other hand supporting her against him, as he ventured the other on her breasts, she gasped and arched against his hand. It felt like the first time he touched her, she knew this time their pace was going to be slower than last time.


	15. Chapter 15

They made their way up to Sakura's room, she turned the lock on her door, just encase her father, or god forbid, her brother came home. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes glittering with shyness as she looked up into his.

"You know, today we can take as long as possible if you want" he said stroking her hair with one hand, the other around her waist. She smiled but gasped as she felt his hand that was around her waist slide down her back and cup her butt, she pressed against him. Her breasts squashed against him, both their cheeks red with a deep blush. She kissed him, telling him it was all right to carry on. He smiled and gently caressed her with both hands. He kissed along her jaw line; she closed her eyes and mumbled a small moan. He kissed down her neck. Her fingers twiddled with his shirt buttons and slowly, shyly unbuttoned some of them. He smiled and held her hands in his, he made her stand as he removed his shirt for her, she watched, her eyes glittering. Her eyes wondered over his upper torso, she took in the site that she didn't really see their first time together. He smiled as he saw her cheeks brighten in colour.

"S-Syaoran I'm still a little shy" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her forehead. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently.

"We are going to go slow, no need to be shy" she smiled and kissed him, letting him run his hands along her shoulders. She watched his face as he slipped the straps of her top down her shoulders along with her bra straps. Her top was soon gone and her bra followed. She swallowed; they could see each other clearer this time. He studied her, as she stood, in front of her bed, now naked, her cheeks bright red and flustered. "Sakura you look beautiful" she smiled trying to hide her self from his view. "Don't hide from me" he chuckled and stripped the rest of his clothes, both stood staring at each other, studying each other, blushing cheeks. He took her hands and led her to her bed; sitting beside each other he lent towards her and placed gentle kisses against the sensitive skin of her neck. She moaned and gripped his shoulders; his hands cupped her breasts as he lent her back, leaning over her as she lay beneath him.

He kissed down her throat and across her collarbone. His fingers traced down her body, one hand reached in between her slightly parted legs, the other massaging one of her breasts. She moaned and arched her back, her eyes closed, her lips parted as she breathed heavily, her face bright red. He smiled and kissed along her neck again, gently sucking the skin. Her hands gripped the covers as he covered one of her nipples with his mouth, she cried out, her arms wrapping around him, pressing him against her. He blushed as his heated arousal touched the outside of her secret place. He moaned just at that slight touch, she was warm and wet but he wanted to go as slow as possible, make it last for both of them.

She felt her body grow warm and it felt hard for her to breath as she pushed her hips up to meet the rhythm of his fingers moving in and out of her. He nipped at her ear.

"S-Syaoran…" she moaned his name as she felt her self reach her first orgasm. He waited for her to calm back down, watching her face as she relaxed against the pillows. He smiled, brushing some lose strands of hair from her face. "Syaoran, can you… can you make love to me now?" Sakura asked, innocently looking up at him, her eyes bright and wide with want for the gentle man leaning over her. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He reached into his discarded jeans pocket and retraved a condom, placing it over his arousal before turning his attention completely to her.

He parted her legs more as he knelt between them, he massaged her calf muscles, and lent towards her secret place, her face flared bright red once she knew what he was doing. "S-Syaoran what are you doing? Don-" her sentence cut off as she felt his lips and tongue against her core, she moaned again, leaning her head back. He gently and slowly licked her, torturing her senses and resulting in her moaning and gasping more and more, and then he stopped. He moved himself up to kiss her as he thrust into her. She gasped, her arms and legs wrapping tightly around him.

"Sakura, are you alright this time?" he asked not moving. She nodded, he staid still.

"Move Syaoran please, I'm begging you too move" she was flustered and moved her hips to meet his, issuing a gasp and a groan from him. Both blushing as they set a pace between them, he thrust deep inside her, the pace slow to start with, her grip on him tightened as they picked up in pace. "Ah! Syaoran" she moaned in his ear as he thrust inside her again and again. He whispered her name over and over again as they both reached their peaks. Her back arched against him as he thrust one last time into her as he reached his orgasm. They both collapsed side by side on her bed, both breathing heavily, flustered cheeks and sweaty bodies.


	16. Chapter 16

She had calmed down quicker then she expected. She rolled over so that she straddled his waist, he blushed looking up at her beautiful naked body. She smiled as the blush also appeared on her cheeks. She lent forward and kissed his forehead, hen his nose and then his lips, he kissed her back. She smiled and lent forward more to whisper in his ear. "Stay where you are, I want to try something" he noticed her face was brighter as she kissed her way down his body, gently nipping his skin, he moaned feeling her hands and lips against his skin. He knew he was aroused again and he couldn't hide it.

"S-Sakura, what are you planning to do?" she smiled.

"Just relax okay?" he trusted her so he nodded, he tensed feeling her soft hands wrap around his arousal, and she gently moved her hands across him. He moaned and gripped the sheets tightly with his fingers.

He closed his eyes letting the feeling take over his senses. He moaned as she moved her hand faster. She lent forward and lightly touched the top of his arousal with her lips; he gasped feeling her lips against him, her tongue flicked over the top before she engulfed him. His hips bucked up, her hands had to push on his hips to try to restrain him. She began to shyly suck and run her tongue around him. He moaned and moved his hips along with her moving up and down, he gasped and moaned.

"S-Sakura" he groaned. She moved slightly faster, sucked slightly harder. "Sakura!" He moved his hips faster, his muscles tensing. "Sakura I-" he couldn't speak. He couldn't contain himself anymore as he reached his climax. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, trying to calm down again. A couple of minutes later Sakura was laying beside him, smiling.

"Was it any good?" she asked her cheeks red. He smiled shyly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She blushed, feeling his skin against hers. She wrapped her own arms around him and closed her eyes.

"It was better than good Sakura" his eyes where closed too. Her face flushed and she buried it in his chest. Both fell into a peaceful sleep, arms wrapped around each other. About an hour later Syaoran awoke, Sakura still wrapped in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead, gently rubbing her shoulder, she awoke smiling as she looked up at him. "Hey, are you okay?" she nodded and kissed his chest; she rested her head on his chest, drawing playful circles on his skin. Both sat in silence, enjoying the feeling of their skin against each other and just each other's company.

"Sakura!" they heard Mr Kinamoto from downstairs call up, both panicked and sat up, quickly scrabbling to gather their clothes and dress. Sakura was dressed first and made her way downstairs to greet her father. "Oh there you are. What where you doing upstairs?" she hugged her father; she forgot he was coming home for lunch.

"Oh Syaoran spilt something down him and I was helping him clear it up, he's on his way down now" her father smiled, he believed her, she felt horrible for lying. She would tell him later, without everyone else around, she knew she couldn't lie.

"Hello Mr Kinamoto" Syaoran said as he entered the living room.

"Good afternoon Li-Kun" Syaoran smiled.

"Syaoran is fine sir" Mr Kinamoto smiled and patted the boys head.


	17. Chapter 17

He held her tightly against him, both their hips moving the same pattern as he thrust into and out of her. Her head lent back as a moan escaped her lips, her hair sticking to her forehead, he groaned into her skin as his lips touched her throat. Her nails digging into his back, her legs tightening around his waist, he moved his lips up her throat and across her chin to her ear. She bit her lip as another moan escaped her lips, she could feel his breath against her ear. He wasn't able to keep this slow pace much longer and he didn't think she could, her hips rolled against his in a slightly faster rhythm he got the point and matched with her. He moaned loudly as he felt her tighten around him. The grip on her tightened, squashing her breast against his chest, causing her to shiver against him in pleasure.

He groaned hearing his alarm ringing in his ears, he found himself drenched in sweat. He rubbed his eyes and noticed how that dream had affected him. He moaned and lay back facing the ceiling in his room. He had half an hour till he had to defiantly be up and get ready for Sakura to come round. He looked down at his hard member, he had to get rid of it and somehow he knew a cold shower would do nothing this time round, his dreams had become more detailed now that him and Sakura had actually made love a couple of times. Which he wasn't complaining about, it just meant that every morning he would wake up with frustration.

He slipped his left hand down to the elastic waist band of his boxers, he couldn't wait, to draw it out his body was screaming for him to release, but he knew restraint, he removed his boxers and lightly ran his fingers over his arousal. He shivered as pleasure ran through him, he bit his lip, stopping a moan, he wrapped his fingers around himself and moved up and down slowly. His other hand gripped the bed sheets below him; his hips moved slightly up and down as his hand moved faster, his eyes closed remembering his dream. He moaned and gripped slightly harder on himself, his body wanted and needed to release from the frustration and built up tension. He was getting close, he moved faster, moans rolled of his tongue, he imagined the rest of the dream and Sakura's lips, her mouth around him like that day. That had done it, her mouth, the picture in his mind of her mouth around him, tasting him. He cried out her name as he felt his release, a smile on his lips as he willed his breathing to go back to normal.

He quickly cleared up and showered, making sure there was no evidence of what he had done, like usual Sakura didn't need to know. He thought she might think of him as strange. He heard the doorbell go. He answered to see a red-cheeked Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, are you ok?" he asked noticing her eyes where slightly misty.

"I'm fine, but there is something I want to talk to you about" he swallowed, that didn't sound good to him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh, ok, come in" he stepped aside, his heart started to ache thinking the worse, what was going to happen. She removed her shoes and coat and placed her bag, which he just noticed, down on the ground. She rubbed her hands together a little nervous. "Sakura?" She swallowed, her cheeks becoming more flustered.

"Syaoran, at the moment can you not talk and just listen for now?" her voice was shaky, he could tell she was nervous; he nodded and led her into his living room. "I have been…. I have been having a strange dream just recently, its about you and me, we are together, it embarrasses me a lot and get me all flustered like I am now, all I can hear is your voice, the way it affects me at the moment is not good."

"What is in the dream?" and then he remembered what she said, she gulped and he blushed. He watched her grip her skirt tightly in her fisted hands, her hands rested in between her legs, he swallowed his thoughts wondering.

"We are making love together, but it is more detailed, longer, you whisper words to me, your voice rings through my head from the dream, images to, but at the moment your voice is affecting me, its husky." She blushed bright red. He thought for a moment and realised the dreams where telling them both something, they needed to make love again. It had been a few weeks and they where busy with things that needed to be done.

"Maybe the dreams are telling us something" she looked up at him, her face red and wanted to know but also wanting to feel him again. He smiled and lent towards her, he whispered in her ear, "Maybe they want us to make love again" his voice sounded like it did in her dreams, she bit her bottom lip and squeezed her legs together more. He cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his, he hovered above her lips, her breathing quickened as his hands travelled down her body, it was reaching where she needed his touch, his hand travelled over her own, he took on hand in his, threading his fingers in hers. He moved her own hand, causing her to shiver; he was making her touch herself. "I want to touch you so much, but your hands are in my way" he whispered again. She swallowed and unlocked her fingers from his and pressed his fingers against her, she moaned, her lips parted, her cheeks flustered.

His lips still hadn't touched hers and she was whimpering beneath him. He was caressing her outside her clothes. She wanted to feel his fingers again. He kissed the corner of her mouth, her cheek, nipped at her earlobe, causing her to gasp, and kissed down her jaw line and down her throat and neck. He didn't stop as he made his way down her body, kissing over the fabric of her clothes, his hands lifting the fabric of her skirt slowly up her upper legs, she felt his warm fingers come closer to her. Her legs automatically parted more, he knelt between them. His fingers caressed her outside the cloth of her panties. She gripped the sofa hard with her fingers, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She felt his breath now against her core, over the fabric, he was teasing her and she wasn't liking it. She whimpered.

"Syaoran, touch me please, I need you to" he smiled and lent forward and kissed the now damp panties. She moaned loudly her back arching.

"Patience my love" his voice was still husky, he wanted her badly after that dream last night and she obviously wanted him too. He slowly slid her underwear off her legs, he parted her legs further and lifted them on his shoulders as he moved closer to her, his fingers brushing over her core, she gasped and moaned. He slid his finger inside her and his tongue came out and teased her sensitive spot. She shivered and rigged against him, his other hand had to try and keep her hips still.

"Syaoran!" She moaned his name as he made her moan and quiver more as his tongue and fingers teased and probed her closer and closer to an orgasm. His tongue brushing over her sensitive spot and his fingers moving in and out of her, the faster they went the faster she came closer to release. Her back arched and she shivered as a ripple of pleasure went through her and her breathing was fast and shallow. He smiled as he lent up over her and kissed her lips. She moaned and kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck. His arms where now around her waist, and one beneath her legs, lifting her up he carried her into his room. Unlike Sakura's room Syaoran's was a lot bigger and he also had a double bed. She kissed his neck and tugged at the top button on his polo shirt. He smiled and kissed her again, his tongue asking for entrance into her mouth, she gave it.


	19. Chapter 19

His hands removed her shirt, the fabric slipping slowly from her body; it was just the two of them, alone in their own world

His hands removed her shirt, the fabric slipping slowly from her body; it was just the two of them, alone in their own world. He pulled her too him, her body already hot from his oral explorations of her. She shivered against him, she could already feel his arousal pressing hard against her material covered core, she was aching again. He kissed her lips, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"S-Syaoran…" she gasped out as he kissed down her neck. He didn't answer but gently nipped at her skin, causing her to gasp again. "Syaoran please, I'm aching"

"Aching for what my Cherry Blossom?" he asked as he reached the roundness of her small breasts, she swallowed feeling his lips cover the material over her already hard nipple. Her lips parted. A little moan escaped her lips as she arched into him. His fingers skimmed down her body and curled into her heated core, still warm and wet waiting for him to touch, and please her.

"Syaoran I want you inside me" she gasped against him as his lips caressed her neck, one hand cupped her breast, the other moving in and out of her core. He smiled against her skin. "Syaoran" she wined getting impatient. "I need you inside me now!" he didn't need her to say it again, within an instant his clothes where gone and he had started to ease inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms encircled his neck. Bringing her self closer to him, he moaned in her ear as he felt her contract around him. She was so warm, her fingernails dug into his back as he moved in and out of her, each thrust growing hungrier and urgent with passion. He pulled her tight against him, her breasts crushed against his chest.

"Sakura!" he called her name as he reached his peak, as did she. She clung to him as ripples of pleasure cascaded through her body. He sighed as he collapsed on top of her. She smiled and held him in her arms, both of their breathing was hard and fast, they closed their eyes trying to calm their breathing back to normal. She rubbed her cheek against the top of his messy brown hair. Sighing with content, she rubbed his back lightly with her fingers. "I love you Sakura" he said as he managed to lift himself to look at her, rolling off her and bringing her against him, beneath his bed sheets. She kissed his chest, rubbing her fingers lightly against his skin in circles.

"I love you too Syaoran"


	20. Chapter 20

He leaned on one elbow, looking down at her sleeping form. He smiled and ran his free hand down her exposed back, the material of the bed sheet was wrapped around her lower torso as she lay on her front. A smile was on her lips, his fingers traced down her spine, feeling the softness of her skin. She sighed and shifted herself, moving her shoulders in her sleep, he smiled brightly at her. He watched as the glow of the afternoon setting sun shone through into his room, the way it made her skin have a honey shade, how soft it looked and felt. He kissed her left shoulder, and across to the other one. She shifted again, sighing once more; he smiled again and kissed the base of her neck.

She softly moaned in her sleep, a soft whisper escaped her lips, it was his name. His hands ran over her bare skin, down from her neck, across her shoulders and down the slope of her back, dipping in the natural curve, brushing the fabric of the sheets down over her bottom as his hands followed, she moaned again in her sleep. He chuckled against her skin as he kissed her in between her shoulder blades. He kissed down her back, following the path his hands had made not long before. Her arms moved squeezing the pillow in her arms slightly. She had started to slowly stir out of her slumber. His lips had reached the slight curve in her back, as she slowly sleepily opened her eyes. He looked up at her, lying back on his elbow.

"Afternoon my beautiful Cherry Blossom" Syaoran said cupping her cheek. She smiled sleepily at him. He kissed her forehead. "Do you want dinner?" she nodded but wrapped her arms around his waist before he could completely leave his bed.

"Stay in my arms for a little while though" she said rubbing her cheek against his back.


End file.
